


Summer Sun

by Tabsbee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabsbee/pseuds/Tabsbee
Summary: Veronica comes home with Archie after their first year of college, and their failed relationship, to meet the hometown and the people he never could stop talking about
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Summer Sun

In the summer sun, my mind will settle.

In the summer sun, roses and their petals seem to grow.

Summer Sun - Ruen Brothers

Veronica stepped off of the bus and into charming little Greendale, Archie had told her, as the only place a direct bus from New York would stop at. Archie was behind her, struggling with their bags, his massive duffel bag and backpack containing all his dorm belongings, and her two full-sized suitcases containing whatever she deemed necessary for her trip to Riverdale.

“Arch!” They looked toward the center of the platform where it seemed Mr. Andrews had settled himself to wait for them.

“Hey dad!” Archie called as he gracelessly piled their bags and stepped up to hug his father. Veronica beemed. Archie always spoke about his father in the most endearing way.

“Mr. Andrews, pleasure to meet you.” Veronica jutted her hand out to greet him and he smiled back humorously.

“Feel free to call me Fred, Veronica. And welcome to… uh, Greendale.”

Riverdale was just across the river, they told her. The Andrews packed Fred’s truck full of their bags and then they were off, heading out of the old, dirt path of the train station and on their way toward Riverdale as Fred eagerly prodded both of them about their first year in college.

They passed over the bridge where the signs pointed back in the direction they came for Greendale, and ahead of them for Riverdale. Veronica eagerly peered out the open window of the truck, uselessly pawing her hair of her eyes so she could catch the first glimpse of the town.

“And there it is, Riverdale in all its glory.” Archie said excitedly as they passed the faded, ancient sign declaring Riverdale the ‘Town with Pep’. Veronica sighed dreamily, as if she wouldn’t dare do anything but visit Riverdale on her first summer off from college.

“So, Veronica, you’re really interested in seeing our little town?” Fred asked curiously.

“Oh yes, Fred,” Veronica said his name determinedly, “Archie has always spoken so highly of it and he’s a wonderful boy. I couldn’t wait to meet the man and town that raised him”

Fred nodded slowly, glancing over at the kids seated next to him.

“Right, and uh… you two are still…” He trailed off in uncertainty. He gave Archie _that_ talk when his boy was younger but it seemed a whole world different now that they were inviting Veronica into their home for… however long it was to be.

“We’re just friends, dad.” Archie said definitively. Veronica didn’t seem to be paying any mind to them, instead focusing on the little main street they drove down. It had rained overnight leaving the streets damp and the trees bright. Of course she was delighted to visit Riverdale and actually meet Archie’s friends who he never stopped talking about, but maybe she was avoiding her home for a little while too. Maybe that was her business, though.

Archie’s father pulled up to their cozy Riverdale home and they unpacked in the driveway. Veronica took in her surroundings, marvelling at the amount of space each home had. Driveways, garages, front yards, backyards, it was enormous!

Archie’s father took one of Veronica’s bags inside and the wide eyed grimace he shot at Archie very much said ‘you’re taking care of the rest!’ so Archie hauled the second suitcase out of the trunk. 

“Well, this is it!” Archie declared, waving his arms around the neighborhood. “Good old Riverdale.”

“It certainly is everything you described.” Veronica said warmly.

Archie squinted. Having known Veronica as long as he has, he’s almost certain she’s being sincere.

“Really? Nothing snide to say?” Archie asked as he gathered the rest of the bags.

Archie huffed as he dragged Veronica’s suitcase to the front door but of course Veronica didn't follow him. She had followed him through doorways plenty for one lifetime. No, instead her attention was caught by the _clang! clang! clang!_ of metal on metal emanating from the garage next door. Veronica stepped gingerly on the grass to the next driveway over, her heels only skewered the vibrant green grass twice, thank you, and poked her head into the open garage.

“Blonde next door, working on a car, you must be Betty Cooper.” Veronica spoke loudly to interrupt the clinking. Betty, she was positive, was bent over a rusty, forest green car and leaning halfway into the hood of the car, banging on something with great fervor. She ceased her work and pushed herself out of the car to face Veronica.

The blonde stood, taller than Veronica had expected, and stretched out a little. She had on a pair of ripped jeans with paint and grease stains nearly replacing the blue, and a baseball tee that looked like it used to belong to Archie. She smiled warmly at Veronica and wiped her hand across her forehead to rid the sweat but all she did was wipe a big old grease spot onto her face.

“And you must be Veronica Lodge.” Betty said after a pause, she held her hand out to shake but then caught sight of it and grimaced.

“Oh dear, you’re a mess.” Veronica stated as she rifled through her purse. She pulled out a blue packet of wipes and removed one from the container. She scrubbed lightly at Betty’s face and hands and removed all the grease and oil stains plaguing her skin, much to the blonde’s shock.

“Makeup remover, don’t you know?” Veronica asked as Betty inspected her surprisingly clean hands.

“Oh no, makeup’s too much work.” Betty complained as she examined her hands. They were cleaner than that morning! Surely her nails could use some work, but grease was no longer hiding amongst the creases of her fingers.

“Work?!” Veronica was incredulous. “And what exactly do you call this?" Veronica gestured to the car, the tools, the grease.

“Oh! Why that’s fun of course!” Betty glowed as she looked back at her project. The car was old and needed a lot of love, various metal parts were littering the garage and Veronica couldn’t make heads or tails of most of the tools.

“Veronica!” They heard Archie shout.

Betty grinned. “Oh you’ve already abandoned him.”

They stepped out of the garage and into the sun, calling Archie over.

“Betty!” He laughed happily and crossed the yard to pick her up in a tight hug ignoring the state of her clothes. “When did you get home?”

She returned his enthusiasm readily and then settled back to speak to both of them, mindful not to ignore Veronica.

“My plane landed last night, I just couldn’t wait to get started on this thing! My dad got it for me a few weeks ago as a summer project.” She said excitedly. “I haven’t even seen anyone else yet.”

Archie smiled widely and walked around the car, taking in the work that needed to be done as best he could. Betty was always the mechanic. 

“So you’re saying we should hit up Pop’s?” He called back to her. Betty grinned. She glanced at Veronica, curiously.

“How was the ride? Archie said he always falls asleep on the bus.”

Veronica nodded, “That he did. Left me to discuss crochet patterns with a lovely woman visiting her grandchildren. Frankly it was an experience.” Betty nodded gravely. The other girls sleek purple dress and oversized sunglasses confirmed everything Archie had told her of Veronica, she certainly seems like she can be a handful.

“Hey Ronnie, you interested in some greasy diner food?” Archie asked as he joined the girls in the driveway once more. Somehow, he managed to smear something oily on his jeans while taking his trip around the car.

“I suppose I could eat but really Archie, we just got off a public bus, I need to clean up.” She said, but she looked pointedly at Archie too. He smiled sheepishly.

“We’ve only got one shower, you can go first, I’ll show you.”

Veronica held her hand up at Archie. “No it’s ok, I’m sure I can find my way around.” She glanced at the modest Andrews home. “You two catch up, I won’t be long!” She called as she waltzed off towards Archie’s home.

Betty smiled. “Oh, Archie, I don’t know what to say.”

Archie grinned and rummaged through a drawer in the garage, producing a slightly flat football that he tossed at Betty.  
“She’ll grow on you, Betts.”

A freshly showered and dressed Veronica and slightly cleaner Archie joined back up with Betty (in her own change of clothes) in her Chevy Blazer from the 90’s. Veronica peered at it, a two door, and looked at Archie.

“Shotgun!” He called as he swung the passenger door open.

“Oh Archie, I bet you think you’re funny.” Veronica didn’t budge and simply shooed him to climb over the front seats and settle in the back. Veronica gingerly climbed in and situated herself on the red fabric passenger seat, looking around the cabin almost in wonder.

Betty hoisted herself in the car and started it up, a not altogether quiet cacophony.

“You like it?” Betty asked.

Veronica grimaced. “I’m not sure that’s the word. Another project of yours?”

“Dad got it for me before I turned 16, we worked on it together.” Betty laughed as she pulled out of her driveway and into the neighborhood.

“Nearly everyday after school, I hardly saw you!” Archie chimed in as he poked his head between the front seats.

It was a quick ride to Pop’s, the local retro diner that has stood as long as the town. While not the only food stop in Riverdale, it is the only one to last. Most other restaurants come and go but Pop’s has stood the test of time.

The parking lot had a few more potholes than Archie and Betty remembered, but they parked the car and walked into a few familiar faces.

Pop Tate greeted Betty and Archie warmly, and they ran into Kevin and his father waiting at the counter for food to go. Kevin looked startlingly tan, if a bit rumpled.

“Hi Kev! Sheriff Keller.” Betty and Archie greeted the two enthusiastically. Kevin hugged both of them and grinned at Veronica.

“Hugo Boss flats in post-rain Riverdale? What a risk taker.” He stated endearingly.

Veronica grinned right back and held her hand out to shake both of theirs. “Well fashion is nothing if not a risk.”

Archie introduced everyone and Kevin informed them that he had just gotten off the plane from California and was looking forward to a meal and sleeping until he was back on Riverdale time. The Kellers bid them farewell as their food popped up on the counter and the three took a seat at a window booth, settling in comfortably.

Veronica took everything in, the neon of the signs, the wide, if dirty, windows, the worn leather seats that both Betty and Archie slung their arms over. Veronica had seated herself between Archie and the window and it struck her that these two had been sitting here together for years. She took in their postures, both relaxed against the booth, and smiled at how similar they seemed.

“So, what’s the usual order my dears?” Veronica questioned as she almost picked up the menu before she saw the glare of sticky prints all over it.

“Burger, fries, and a milkshake. Or, if you’re Jughead, seven burgers.” Archie laughed out.

Betty’s smile faltered at the mention of Jughead.

“I told him we’d be here but… he hasn’t responded.” 

Archie peered out the window briefly, his mouth set in a grim line. He smiled back at Betty though.

“That’s alright. We just got in, there’s all summer to drag Jughead out of his den.” Archie said with enthusiasm. He always looked on the bright side and it tugged a little smile at the corners of Betty’s mouth.

Archie had told her about Jughead before, the last part to their little trio growing up together. His family wasn’t as put together as Archie’s or Betty’s, and so he’s been working his way through the community college in Greendale. He took it pretty hard when Betty and Archie, and even the others, left Riverdale while Jughead didn’t have the option.

They were interrupted as a waitress came over to their table. She was young, likely high school, and seemed to know who Archie and Betty were. Everyone ordered something, Veronica taking Archie’s advice and choosing a burger and chocolate milkshake.

Once the food was ordered, Veronica took it upon herself the flip the mood away from Jughead towards something a little cheerier. She focused on Betty.

“So, Betty, Northwestern I hear. Tell me everything, what do you do there?” She clasped her hands on the table and leaned forward, all her attention on Betty and her wide eyes.

“Well I’m majoring in Journal-”

“No! What do you do for fun?” Veronica interrupted loudly.

Betty looked wide eyed back at Veronica and Archie snorted into his hand.

“Umm, class is fun. And softball, of course. I work on the newsletter too,” Betty said as she stared up to the ceiling in thought.

Veronica was not impressed.

“Parties Betty, what about the parties?”

* * *

Archie spent the next few days showing Veronica around Riverdale and relaying the important events that happened in each place. Pickens Park was where Jughead fell out of a tree and broke his wrist when they were kids and where Archie and Betty had baseball games in elementary school. They checked out the mall, mostly for Veronica’s sake but she was thoroughly unimpressed with what she saw. A short drive in Fred’s borrowed car brought them to the beach a ways up north where Betty had once shown the boys how to skimboard years ago and where Archie had his first kiss. He can’t remember her name now, she wasn’t from Riverdale.

Veronica laughed loudly when he told her that.

“Really, I’m shocked it wasn’t Betty.” She teased him.

Archie burned red in the face and laughed lightly. “We tried once, it didn’t go well.”

Veronica gasped in shock.

“You never told me this?” She accused him.

Archie simply shrugged and strolled along the beach, his bare feet just skirting the edge of the freezing water.

“Well, we just kissed once. It wasn’t like a whole thing.”

“What, perfect girl next door isn’t your type, Archibald?” Veronica asked him. She had always wondered, for the short time they were together, why there was never an _Archie & Betty _, but he only had the purest affection for Betty, Veronica never wanted to make him uncomfortable by asking.

“More like boy next door isn’t hers.” Archie said as he skipped a smooth stone into the water. It bounced three times, and then a minuscule fourth before disappearing into the sea.

Veronica merely hummed in response.

* * *

Veronica and Archie spent a good number of days touring Riverdale for Veronica’s sake, but they also spent most of their free time with Betty. When the blonde wasn’t situated under her newest car project, they could coax her to hang out, throw the ball around, and otherwise enjoy the summer. 

Betty and Veronica clicked like they had been friends for just as long as Betty and Archie. 

“It makes sense of course. Back in New York, it was Archie and Veronica, and here it’s always been Archie and Betty. So naturally, Betty and Veronica go together just as well.” Veronica spouted off one day while they were lounging around the football field at the high school. Archie and Betty laughed loudly and teased Veronica endlessly, but she was right. The three of them fit together like a puzzle. All that was missing was Jughead. 

Archie decided one day that it was time to hit Sweetwater River, and they’re going to drag Jughead out of his cave to do so. He wakes bright and early one Tuesday morning and bounds next door to see Betty already head deep into the hood of her actual, previously driveable car. He chuckles and little, and tries not to startle her.

“Hey Betty!” He called lightly. She popped out of the car with a smile.

“Hey Archie, what’s up?”

“Today’s the day we get Jughead. I was thinking Sweetwater River? We’ve gotta show Veronica anyway so it’s perfect.”

“Yeah! Except… I’m not quite able to drive this right now… my mom hasn’t gone to work yet though, give me a second.” Betty wiped her hands on her overalls and ran inside, leaving the door open. Within moments Archie could hear the exasperated voice of Alice Cooper as she nearly stormed into the garage.

“What is this? Betty, you have a project car, what are you doing to your car?”

Betty’s face was one of sincere concern as she motioned to something on her Chevy.

“There was this rattling, and it was really getting to be annoying so I had to take a look and then there’s a couple things in there that I should replace anyway, it’s about time…”

She rambled on about the issues of her car, how each piece needs to be replaced for this reason.

Her mother threw her hands up in the air and left the garage, leaving Betty and Archie alone for a moment, before Hal walked in.

“Betts, here.” He tossed her the car keys to his Volvo and winked. “I heard it too, but don’t tell your mom.” 

Betty grinned at Archie and he laughed.

“Well, I guess that’s sorted. Hey, I’ll go wake up Ronnie and then we’ll get dressed. Jughead doesn’t work today, right?”

“No, he should be free. We’ll just have to track him down.”

They heard Alice yelling at that point and Hal saying he can’t believe he lost his keys. Archie and Betty watched as her mother and father climbed into Alice’s mini van as she grumbled about having to drive him to work.

Archie ran off before Alice lost her cool again and headed inside to rouse Veronica. 

Veronica was a heavy sleeper, and Archie always had to knock over and over again to wake her. Eventually she trudged over to the door and opened it with a grumpy face.

“I hope you packed a bathing suit Veronica, we’re going to Sweetwater River!”

Veronica grimaced.

“I did but only because I was hoping for a hot tub.”

Archie laughed and told her to get dressed, he’ll make breakfast.

They met up with Betty shortly, everyone dressed for swimming and carrying towels, drinks, and snacks for the day. Veronica was secretly thankful they would be taking Betty’s dads’ car instead of her truck, but she wouldn’t dare tell Betty.

Veronica had only really met Jughead once, when they had all practically accosted him at the music store he worked at. It was essentially an ambush because Jughead had been avoiding Archie and Betty, and they forced him to talk to them about records from the 1960s, his least favorite year for music apparently.

The trio started driving through Riverdale, toward the center of town after Betty said that Jughead was probably not home. First stop was Pop’s, he wasn’t there, second stop was a coffee shop that Veronica assumed was what Starbucks may have looked like in 1982. It was called The Bean’s Talk. He was there, seated in a corner plush chair and tapping away on his laptop.

He audibly groaned when they entered. Veronica excitedly flounced to the counter to order a whipped frothed concoction while Betty and Archie posted up in front of Jughead.

“We’re kidnapping you.” Archie stated.

Jughead almost laughed, “Oh yeah? You’ve said that very publicly, I think people will find me.”

“Come on Jug, we’re going to Sweetwater River. Archie brought a pair of swim shorts for you so no excuses.”

Jughead sighed and glanced down at his computer.

“Come on man, you can type all summer, come have fun with us. Veronica thinks you’re basically a mythical creature at this point.”  
She had walked over by then, and poked her head around Betty’s side.

“It’s true, nothing but legends.”

Betty and Archie leaned closer to him, Archie slowly pushing the laptop screen down and Jughead sighed again.

“Alright! Alright, I’ll go with you, hands off the computer.”

They cheered lightly and then began shuffling toward the door with Jughead in tow, and Veronica grabbed her coffee as it was being placed on the counter. 

They got to the car and dropped Jughead’s things in the trunk.

“Thank god it’s not the beast, no offense Betts.”

Betty was offended. And Veronica was really glad she hadn’t said the same earlier because the look on her face was something to fear.

They drove for a short while, over a rickety wooden bridge into Greendale and then immediately took a turn down a dirt road and through the thick forest. They eventually got to a clearing of dirt, where Betty parked and they all got out. Veronica could see the river, but it was down a steep rock filled hill.

“I’m not built for hiking.”

Betty shook her head, “we’re not going that way. There’s a path through here to the beach.”

“You know, in New York, when you go to the beach you can park in a nice paved lot and there are bathrooms, and food stalls and none of this nature stuff.” Veronica began regaling Betty as she was grabbing their bags to carry to the water. Conveniently, Veronica forgot to get her own bag and Betty rolled her eyes and picked that up too.

“I’m sorry that we’ve taken you to nature Veronica, but what did you expect from a river?” Betty laughed lightly as she caught up to Veronica at the edge of the packed dirt lot.

She was scrunching her face and staring at the root filled path they would be taking.

Archie and Jughead followed closely behind with their own belongings, and the cooler filled with drinks.

It was a bit of a hike without too many snags, besides Veronica’s grumbling, but she was rewarded when they got to the empty beach and clear water of the river. 

They all dropped their things on the sand and walked up to dip their feet in first, it was warm and still, perfect for swimming.

Veronica sighed. “I was kind of afraid you were taking me to a mud pit or something.”

Betty smiles over at her. “You know Veronica, we’re not quite the rednecks you think we are.”

Veronica’s face burned with shame for a short moment. “I just mean that Archie told me stories of when you guys were growing up and about how you played in puddles, and fell out of trees… and I wasn’t sure what to expect.”

Betty nodded. “Yeah, well there’s not a whole lot to do here as a kid so we made do. Now, if I tell you to check out the rope swing are you gonna laugh?”

Veronica did laugh, loudly, but she followed Betty to the large gnarled tree that was hanging out over the river. It’s largest branch had a thick, if dirtied and frayed rope tied to it that hung down into the river. 

Archie and Jughead were wading into the water already. 

“Hey Betty, hang on I’ll grab it!”

Archie began swimming to the end of the rope in the water, and swam it over to Betty at the edge. He yelled up to Veronica “Come on Ronnie, take a swing!”

And really, up until this point Veronica had no qualms with Riverdale, but now she found herself wondering what she had really gotten into.

The newly well acquainted foursome found themselves lounging on the dirty sand next to the river, spread out on their blankets with various alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks in hand and bags of chips crumpled next to them. They had swam and jumped and played for hours, now taking a breather just to chat. Specifically, to chat with Jughead, the ever elusive friend.

“I’m not really interested in talking about school right now.” He had said.

Betty and Archie both rolled their eyes.

“You haven’t been interested in talking about anything else either.”

He shrugged and stared out at the river.

“You know, there’s nothing wrong with community college. It’s smarter really, in the long run anyway.” Betty said. She didn’t point out that she and Archie were at renowned schools for their own interests because they could get scholarships and loans that Jughead couldn’t. That went unspoken.

“I just don’t even want a degree though. It’s stupid to work so hard, pay so much, for something that I don’t even care about.” Jughead grumbled.

Veronica chimed in. “I think it shows what you can do, just put your head down and do the grind, and that effort gets recognized.”

“I disagree.” Betty stated. She smiled a little as Veronica whipped her head to look at her. “I think that if you’re not happy with what you’re doing, stop. Find what does make you happy. I mean… I don’t think it hurts to do some classes right now so you have them but if you really are miserable, Jughead, do something else.”

Veronica watched Betty’s face as she spoke, her eyes softened on Jughead and she smiled that crooked Betty smile that she was growing so fond of. She had never considered that before. Veronica wouldn’t be able to say that she was actually happy with her chosen path at school. She found herself surrounded by the exact same type of people she grew up with, wealthy, elitist, and mean. She just thought that as long as she marched on, she would get to a point where she was happy… but maybe not. She had come home with Archie this summer for a reason, after all.

Their day ended when the sun started dipping down low towards the trees. They all walked back to the car exhausted, sandy, and a little bit burnt, except Veronica. Betty drove them all home, dropping Jughead off first before parking back home. 

Veronica dragged herself out of the car and let Archie gran their dirty towels. She did pick up a bag of trash to throw into the garbage can so Betty wouldn’t have to clean the car out herself. Betty walked out of her garage with them and Archie and Veronica started next door, but were stopped as a sleek red Mercedes pulled up in front of their houses. 

Archie groaned quietly. 

The redhead that emerged was, of course, Cheryl Blossom, although a mystery to Veronica. 

“Cheryl?” Betty questioned, not so wondering who that was, more so because she’s not sure what Cheryl would be doing at her home. 

Cheryl ignored her. 

“Archie, you look lovely.” She gave him a brief hug and peck on the cheek, and then took Veronica’s hands in hers. “And who is this beauty?”

Archie answered hesitantly, “this is my friend Veronica.”

“So nice to meet you, I’m Cheryl.”

Veronica nodded but didn’t respond, which was fine because Cheryl was already moving onto Betty. She grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled her down the driveway to her car. 

“Betty, how are you?”

Betty was a little bewildered. 

“I’m doing fine, are you okay?”

“Yes. I wanted to talk to you, just the two of us. And since I can’t stand the thought of another greasy burger at Pops, how about Bean’s Talk? Tomorrow, I’ll text you.”

She wasn’t really asking, so Betty just nodded and waved goodbye as Cheryl dropped back into her car and drove away, at a reasonable speed too. 

Betty, wide eyed, joined the other two back at the top of her driveway and they all watched in the vague direction Cheryl went, as if expecting her to come flying back around and spit vicious words at them. 

“Well that was strange.” Archie bit out when Cheryl did not, in fact, return.

* * *

Betty and Archie were tossing a football back and forth in Betty’s backyard, just lazing the summer day away while Veronica was off on her own little ‘spa day’. It turned out that Chuck was having a party that night, and Veronica wanted to treat herself if she was going to meet the whole town. Betty and Archie had been doing their usual in the girls absence, sports, cars, Pop’s. What else could they do?

“Hey Arch,” Betty started as she threw the ball high and far for Archie. “I ran into Valerie the other day. She asked me about you.”

Archie lit up as he ran back, faux juking the opposing players, and back handed the ball to Betty. “Yeah? She was asking about me?”

“Mhm sure was. Specifically about the ex-girlfriend you’ve brought home.”

Archie grumbled. “Aw come on, it’s just Veronica!”

Betty laughed, “Yeah Archie, that’s a lot less reassuring once you see her.”

“Ooh, and what’s that supposed to mean?” Archie waggled his eyebrows and tossed a low ball for Betty.

“Oh don’t try to turn it into something it isn’t, Archie. I have eyes, Veronica is beautiful.”

Betty managed to hold off a blush as she said that, knowing that sure, she did find Veronica very attractive, but it was also just a factual statement. She had felt bad for Valerie when she had asked so softly about Archie’s ‘new girl’.

“Talking about me now are we?” Veronica walked into Betty’s backyard with an extra sway to her hips as she approached the pair.

This time, Betty did blush. Hard. A deep crimson blossomed over her face and Veronica laughed loudly at catching them.

“I was just pointing out to Archie that bringing home his ex isn’t exactly the best way to pursue new romantic relationships.” She managed to squeak out. 

Veronica gasped. Loudly.

“Archie! You have a potential romance here? Tell me everything!” She grabbed onto Archie’s arm and Betty could really truly see the scheming interest in Veronica’s eyes at the potential to set something up for Archie. They must have had a short and sweet relationship the past year because Veronica was sincerely interested in who this girl could be for him.

Archie groaned like he was trying to avoid this.

“Just this girl from high school, we used to play music together sometimes.”

“Oh how sweet! A musical couple, you can write a song for her and she’d love it I bet!”

“Slow down Veronica, I haven’t even seen her since coming home.”

“Will she be at the party tonight?” Veronica looked at both Betty and Archie, but they simply shrugged. 

“Parties were hit or miss for her.”

* * *

The party was fun, even Betty, not huge on parties, could agree with that. It was the first time their whole grade got back together since graduating and boy, was it a trip down memory lane. Reggie was the life of the party, pushing for drinking games, keg stands, and all the new drinking games he learned from his frat. Betty was mediocre at beer pong and Veronica and Archie smoked her when it came to flip cup, but Betty really shined at baseball and was forced to play round after round with Reggie as her partner because they kept moving on in the bracket.

They even played a round of dizzy bat but Chuck, Reggie, and Moose got a little too aggressive and physical with each other which led to flat out wrestling in the backyard that had to be broken up by Archie, Kevin, and Trev.

Even Cheryl was there with her whole ‘turned over a new leaf’ attitude that threw everyone off and she nearly only spoke about her new girlfriend Toni.

(Betty had gone to The Bean's Talk to meet up with Cheryl who, it turns out, only wanted to apologize for the way she had treated Betty in high school after Jason's death and then the thing with Polly. She had said that after high school and the very dark path she started to walk, winter break and a run in with Betty had opened her eyes to everything she still had in life. They were aunts to Polly's twins after all, and Cheryl refused to let them grow up with the blistered and broken family she did. So she had vowed to be better and even gushed on and on about her girlfriend Toni who she had gotten close to second semester and how much help she was in Cheryl's new persona. Betty was cautious for only the first few moments but she quickly saw how genuine Cheryl was.)

It was a very far cry from high school Cheryl, they had assured Veronica. Jughead showed himself briefly, stopping in for a beer to chat with everyone. He even amicably chatted with Chuck about one of the most recent popular b-movie that took over pop culture. Betty felt like everyone grew up just a little bit once they left Riverdale, if only in certain ways over others.

The highlight of the night though, was when Archie disappeared with Valerie and Veronica was hanging onto Betty’s arm all night so she wasn’t alone. She was a big hit with the Riverdale crowd, everyone was glued to her every word as she recounted various high school parties she had attended that were thrown by the New York elite. Betty had watched her with a soft smile as the other girl recounted the time one of her friends had to leap out of a two story window because his girlfriend's father didn’t approve of him...due to his father being the CEO of the rival fortune 500 company. It was hardly the kind of story that happened in Riverdale. Although, when Betty and Archie had recounted what happened to Jason and Polly, she had said that it sounded like something out of a soap opera so Betty guessed there were two sides to every coin.

Anyway, Archie had found himself with a date with Valerie, planned for tonight because otherwise she was busy with band practice, and Betty had told Veronica she could spend the night with her so she wasn’t alone at the Andrews’.

Which was how Betty found herself waking up, still a bit tipsy, to an incessant buzzing of her phone atop her nightstand. She smacked her phone and hit the volume button to shut up the buzzing, and stared blankly at the screen. _Veronica._ Why on earth was Veronica calling at… _4 AM._

“Veronica?” Betty answered frantically, her eyes darted to the bedroom window that peeked right out to Archie’s bedroom, where Veronica was sleeping… er, rather not sleeping.

“Hi Betty! Listen, I had an idea.” Veronica sounded chipper as ever. Betty was struggling to hear her over the pounding of her heart in her ears… thinking something had happened since why else would someone be calling at 4 AM? Right? 

“Veronica… what?” Betty crawled to the foot of her bed and peaked across the yard, Archie’s bedroom light was on.

“Betty, you know how Archie is going on a date and you’re going to hang out with me? Well, I was thinking we could go to the drive-in theater! Archie always talked about it and I just love the idea of a small town drive in, it sounds so quaint!”

Betty wasn’t struggling to stay awake any longer, instead her eyes were wide open as she stared at the window that held Veronica within. What did this girl think she was doing?

“Veronica… it’s 4 AM. I’m… still kind of drunk and you had to call me. _Call me!_ At _4 am!_ To tell me that you want to go to the Bijou?” She was incredulous.

“Yes, I didn’t want you to start thinking of plans and then I recommend this and then you already had a plan for us so I had to tell you immediately. And I was afraid if I simply sent a text you wouldn’t see it until you got up and what if you laid in bed planning our day before checking your phone and then it’s the same conundrum… so yes. I had to call you at 4 AM to tell you this.”

“Why are you awake?”

“Because… I was. Anyway, that’s what I want to do so do you think your car will be able to make it there?”

Betty had been woken up at 4 AM so Veronica could tell her she wants to go to the drive-in theater tomorrow… but she was more outraged that Veronica had the audacity to question her car’s health.

“I’ll have you know that my car is a tank! I put that car together, I chose the parts in there, I built her with care! She can do anything Veronica!”

There was silence on the line for a moment, and Betty saw out of the corner of her eye as the curtain pulled back from Archie’s window. Veronica stood there, eyes squinted with a dumbfounded but also slightly grossed out look on her face.

Betty stood and mean mugged her right back.

“Okay, anyway, calm down. I’ll see you tomorrow, maybe get some sleep? You seem a little grumpy.”

The line went dead. Betty watched Veronica blow her a kiss from her window and cover it up with curtains again. Betty could imagine the laugh that Veronica let out as soon as she was out of sight. She was livid, confused, but mostly, she was still tired and the room was vaguely spinning. So she crawled back into her bed and tried to ignore how annoying Veronica could be, and get some sleep.

Her phone buzzed again though, and Betty let out a frustrated groan. It wasn’t Veronica, however. Instead, it was Chuck who apparently was ecstatic with the turnout because he shot out a very sloppy text to a very large group chat inviting everyone to beer olympics before the next year started again. Betty rolled her eyes and shoved her face into her pillow.

Late morning brought Betty into a much better mood. She didn’t feel the sting of the hangover as much as she feared. There was a dull headache, and her mouth was drier than anything, but she felt good besides that. Which was nice, because Veronica was pestering her non-stop about their ‘date night’. It was as if the other girl had looked up quaint drive-in theater tropes and then wanted to do all of them.

Betty had packed a cozy blanket into the back of her car, but she drew the line at the chocolate covered strawberries that Veronica begged for. Betty, Veronica, and Archie had spent most of the day lounging around both houses, no aim to do anything that required too much effort, until Veronica bid them goodbye as she needed to get ready for her date.

Archie was lobbing softballs to Betty and she launched them with a huge hit every time. Eventually, they would have to retrieve all the balls but they had a few more left. 

Betty rolled her eyes and Archie wiggled his eyebrows at Betty humorously as Veronica left them.

“Hot date tonight, huh Betts?” He laughed at her.

“I don’t know why she has to keep saying that. I’m not gonna regret this am I?”

Archie laughed even louder. “If you don’t already, then I think it’s too late for you.”

Betty grumbled a lot of choice words to him.

As if to prove the point, Veronica popped back over into the yard holding a button up shirt on a hanger, tag sticking out.

“Betty! I got this for you too. I thought it would bring out your eyes.” She held it up alongside Betty, eyeing up the color and fit with a smile.

Betty accepted it with wide eyes and Archie laughed and laughed. Veronica waved and skipped off again, eager to get ready.

Betty decided to play into Veronica’s plans for the night by backing her truck out of her driveway, and going up the Andrews’ driveway before knocking on the door. She had put on the shirt Veronica bought, but layered it over a v-neck and left it open. Archie answered with a grin, he himself was wearing a new button down, a deep red, with nicer pants than usual.

“Oh I see, she’s trying to clean us up is she?” Betty pointed out.

“You get used to it after a while.” Archie grinned and popped the collar of his shirt.

He called for Veronica who was still upstairs. She flounced down the stairs in a flowing skirt and fitted blouse and beamed at the other two.

“Well, I have excellent taste if I do say so myself.” She smiled as she fixed both of their collars and then looped her arm through Betty’s.

“Have fun on your date tonight Arch! We sure will on ours.” She sing-songed as they left the doorstep. Veronica gasped exaggeratedly when she saw Betty’s car in the driveway. Betty even walked her to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

“What a gentleman.” Veronica pretended to swoon.

Betty shook her head and closed Veronica in.

“You know what’s playing right?” Betty asked as she backed out of the driveway.

“Grease! I looked it up.” Veronica said happily.

“That’s the second feature… the first one is Jurassic Park.”

Veronica’s face fell a little. “Oh, that’s scary though.”

Betty laughed lightly. “Jurassic Park? How?”

Veronica flushed a little. “Well I just always imagined the t-rex running down the streets of New York and it gave me nightmares when I was a kid.”

Betty threw her head back and laughed but reached her arm over to squeeze Veronica’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Well I’ll be here to protect you from the t-rex okay?”

Veronica rolled her eyes.

Once they were situated at the theater, parked at the perfect distance and speaker next to the open windows, they had gone and purchased some food to munch on. They got settled in the bench of the back seat instead of in the front, and pushed the front seats forward so they could be more comfortable. Veronica seemed utterly enthralled by it all.

Until Jurassic Park started. She tensed and clutched up against Betty, pulling the blanket they had up to her chin to hide if she needed. Some of the jump scares with the raptors caused her to gasp but for the most part, Veronica found that she enjoyed the movie and it wasn’t as terrifying as child-Veronica remembered.

They took the intermission to grab more snacks, popcorn and some chocolate to share and then settled back into the car as vehicles were coming in and out all around them.

Betty tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth and turned to face Veronica.

“So, why exactly did you come home with Archie anyway? You’re hardly even hanging out with him.” 

Veronica glanced outside briefly, Betty could almost see the gears turning in her head.

“I mean,” Betty began, “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s okay.” Veronica sighed slightly. She turned so she was facing Betty, and she was picking at her nails nervously. “I didn’t want to go home for the summer… I mean, I live at home even when I’m in school but, I’m almost always out at class or with friends or something. The thought of going home to our empty penthouse, my parents gone all the time, it made me anxious? I guess. And, after being friends with Archie and hearing the way he spoke about Riverdale and all the people here, and _you_ , I realized I don’t have friends like that. I don’t even really like the people I grew up with.”

Her eyebrows were scrunched and she was concentrating hard on the pulled threads of the back seat, picking at one frayed piece over and over again. Betty put her hand on top of Veronica's to stop the fidgeting.

“And then,” Veronica kept talking, “I realized that by coming home with Archie I was keeping him from catching up with all his friends and I didn’t want to be selfish so… I kept pushing him to hang out with Valerie or Jughead. And then I ended up stealing you for myself.” She let out a sly smile at the end but Betty pulled her in for a hug.

“I’m glad you came with him, otherwise I wouldn’t have met you, Veronica.”

Veronica melted into her let out the breath she was holding in.

“Thanks. Sorry that I’m monopolizing all of your time though.”

“Nothing to be sorry for. We’re just catching up for all the time we didn’t know each other.”

And what a time it was. They had spent so many of their days together already and Betty knew that Veronica was something special. Everything that Archie had told her was true, but there was so much he missed about her. From the way Veronica smiled when she first woke up, she was usually groggy and couldn't quite wield her usual wicked grin first thing, to the way she constantly fidgeted with other people's clothes to make sure they were perfectly fitted. Betty couldn't imagine the summer any other way.

* * *

Betty was just finishing her morning run, slowing to a stop so she could warm down as she walked up the street to her home. She came across a rather unusual scene. Fred Andrews was seated on the ground of their driveway, dirty t-shirt askew and his head in his hands.

“Hey Mr. Andrews, are you okay?” Betty called as she walked up to him.

He peeked up and Betty could see some dark smudges on his face and the exasperation in his eyes.

“Hi Betty. You know, I hate to ask but I could use your help.”

Betty nodded, she saw his car in the garage, hood up, and suspected it was indeed something she could help with.

“What’s going on this time?” It was nothing new, Betty was used to fixing up her neighbors cars when they needed help.

“I don’t know, Betty. You could tell me better than I could guess.”

Betty nodded again, she asked him to give her a minute to grab her tools and overalls and then hurried back out. It was a Saturday, he wasn’t on his way to work, but unlike with her own cars that she liked to take her time with, it’d be nice to settle his concerns quickly.

Betty poked her head inside the hood, tapped around a bit, and then crawled under the car to peak underneath it.

She crawled back out and told Mr. Andrews, “It’s the oil. You need an oil change, it’s just a bit gunked up. It shouldn’t take long but I’ll need to buy the oil.”

“I swear I just had it changed.” He was shaking his head.

“I can run to the store and pick it up for you.” Betty jerked her thumb back to her driveway with a working car in it.

Mr. Andrews nodded thankfully and asked her to wait a minute.

He came back out and offered her some bills. “This’ll cover it all right?”

Betty nodded, “Yep, should have change leftover too.”

Fred hesitated, and then said “Hey, Betty, you think you could ask Veronica to join you? Ah, Archie’s out and Veronica’s here, I just don’t really know how to...ah, talk to her.”

Betty stifled a laugh. She would love to see one of their conversations.

“Yeah, I’ll text her.”

Betty typed out a quick text, _Hey V, wanna go shopping with me?_ And waited for the other girl to appear.

It didn’t take long. She popped out the front door and a happy smile broke out on her face. “Oh Betty, I’d love to! What do you need, a dress? I think a halter neckline would look gorgeous on you, you need to show off your shoulders more.”

Betty quirked a smile at Veronica and Fred shot her a wide eyed look.

“Ah, yeah, I have to grab something actually…”

Veronica waved her hand quickly.

“No worries, I’m sure we’ll have time after we find a dress.”

Veronica grabbed Betty’s hand and dragged her along towards her car and Fred mouthed ‘good luck’ at her. It might take a little longer, Betty thought.

They did pick out a dress for Betty from one of the smaller, artisanal shops on Riverdale’s mainstreet. It was dark blue, with a halter top at Veronica’s insistence, and Betty didn’t hate it. She didn’t have much occasion to wear a nice dress but Veronica said that every girl needs a good dress just in case.

They made a pit stop to the auto shop while Veronica pretended to snooze in the car from boredom, but Betty made it quick to spare her. Back at home, Veronica decided to set up with a lawn chair and watch Betty begin the process of changing the oil in Mr. Andrew’s car, much to Betty’s pretend annoyance.

Really Veronica decided she would just tan in the driveway with a pair of short shorts and her bikini top on, a cold seltzer in hand. Betty had once again changed into her overalls and brought her tools over. The oil pan, car jack, and the creeper to roll under the car were essential. She stared at Veronica in amusement, trying not to stare at various aspects of the underdressed girl, and shook her head.

“Betty Cooper, a girl needs to tan when she gets the opportunity. You should try it sometime.”

“I’m okay, Veronica.”

“That farmer’s tan says otherwise.” Veronica smirked.

Betty shook her head. Veronica had pointed it out while Betty was trying on dresses. She had a significant t-shirt tan line that Veronica wasn’t a fan of.

After a small clattering of noises, Betty was situated underneath the car and getting to work quickly.

Veronica had a book to keep herself occupied, but she found her eyes wandering to Betty. Only her waist and legs were visible, but she was lost in thought staring at the girl. She had never met a girl quite like Betty Cooper. Veronica could see the appeal, see what drew Archie and Jughead and all the others to her. She was easy to talk to, easy to be with. And Veronica found herself spending more and more time with Betty over Archie.

She had told herself it was so that she didn’t take up all of Archie's time, so he could catch up and reminisce with his friends from home but here she was, keeping Betty to herself. Veronica couldn’t find it in herself to care. She was being greedy, of course, but something about Betty made her feel like she had known her forever.

* * *

Betty and Veronica found themselves abandoned by the boys, left outside Pop’s amongst the neon lights that reflected in the puddles of the potholes while Archie and Jughead had gone to play some newly released video game after they finished their burgers. Betty was leaning up against her new truck, the 80s Ford pickup that she had been working on all summer, a plaid shirt tied around her waist as Veronica spun in slow circles in front of her. Neither of them were interested in hanging out in Archie’s room to watch the boy play games so they had stayed behind and found they had the whole night ahead of them.

“Let’s go B, I order you to drive!” Veronica hollered as she hopped up on the side runner of the truck.

“Drive where?” Betty hummed.

“Well, what’s west?”

“Nothing V.”

“Perfect!”

Betty threw her head back and laughed. She stepped up into the truck and turned the key, the engine roared to life and the truck hummed as she put it in reverse and pulled out of Pop’s. They drove down the road, splashing errant puddles and dipping down along the dirt next to the road as Betty put the truck to the test. Veronica laughed at every bump and then beamed over at Betty.

“Betts! Can I drive?” Veronica called over the wind blowing through the windows, the roar of the engine, the song blasting through the radio.

Betty slowed down and looked over at her.

“You want to?” 

Veronica nodded eagerly. They pulled over on the side of the road, down into a mud pit and nearly amongst the trees. Veronica threw the door open and then decided not to get out as she watched Betty gingerly pick her way over to the passenger side. Instead she climbed over the console and settled into the driver’s seat with a grin.

Betty rolled her eyes and settled into the seat and buckled in. Tight. Veronica put the car in drive, and eased out of the pit and back to the road. The headlights beamed out into the hazy dusk and empty expanse of the road.

Veronica tested with speeds, what she felt comfortable with, and eventually settled on a lazy cruise into the evening. They just drove and talked, winding through the trees and then suddenly out of them, surrounded by wide open fields on either side.

Betty pointed ahead, “There’s a cow crossing sign right up here, after that take the turn on the right. It’s a dirt road.”

Veronica side eyed Betty.

“A dirt road, out in the middle of nowhere, as night falls? Should I be concerned?”

Betty smirked, she slowly turned her head to look at Veronica and arched one eyebrow, “Are you?”

Veronica gasped, but she saw the sign and turned, slowly driving down the bumpy dirt road into the middle of the field. Betty instructed her to turn off and stop in the grass.

She reached into the back seats and pulled out a blanket.

“Want to lay in the truck bed and watch the sunset?” Betty asked. She wasn’t really sure why this is what they were doing. She also wasn’t really sure if it was crossing an imaginary boundary of some sort. Was this too romantic to be doing with her best friend’s ex-girlfriend? Either way, Veronica beamed and jumped out of the truck, carefully, and then walked around.

Betty dropped the truck gate and hopped up. She spread out a thick blanket behind her, and helped Veronica up to sit on the gate too.

The evening was quiet as the sun began touching the trees on the horizon, the bugs were screaming in the absence of all other noise. The moon was a hazy half circle in the sky, and wisps of clouds floated by.

Betty vaguely wondered how they always ended up alone, together, at night. It hardly mattered. Two blissful, summer months had passed and Veronica melded into the town of Riverdale so well that Betty sometimes forgot that she didn’t grow up here with the rest of them. Betty could just imagine Veronica right there alongside Archie, Jughead, sometimes Cheryl, at the parties, in class, at football games.

She’d certainly stamped her impression on Betty, and maybe even all of Riverdale, since arriving from New York.

“I’ve never watched the sunset quite like this.” Veronica muttered quietly, almost afraid to break the silence that the night had settled into.

“What? I don’t believe that.”

“I know, I know. But in New York, I feel like I spent my whole life inside. We don’t do nature there, you know?”

Betty smiled lightly.

“I get it, there’s something to be said for small town living. Did you like growing up in New York though?” Betty inquired. She couldn’t imagine it, the overwhelming scale, all the places and people. Veronica had said she didn’t think any of her friends were real, Betty couldn’t imagine growing up like that.

“I did, at the time. I think if I hadn’t grown up there though, and was somewhere like this, maybe I would be a better person.” Veronica responded.

“You are a good person, Veronica. I mean, I’m happy to have you as a friend.”

Veronica smiled wryly, she had turned her head to stare at Betty right next to her, Betty who was still gazing straight out at the horizon.

“I was a pretty terrible person and so were all the people I surrounded myself with. Truly, part of the reason I didn’t have real friends is because of who I was and who I portrayed myself to be. Anyway, I’ve moved on from that. You however, dear Betty, have you thought more about what you’re going to do after college?”

Betty smiled at the turn in the conversation.

“Well, not really. I do like writing, and journalism. But, I guess I’ll have to see what opportunities there are.”

“I don’t want you coming back home to this, falling into the same pattern of your parents. What about cars? You could do something like engineering?”

“Wow V, I didn’t know you cared about my future so much.”

Veronica may have blushed, but it didn’t matter because Betty wasn’t looking and would never know.

“What you said to Jughead back at the river made me think a lot about my future, you know? I’m going to change my major. I’m not doing fashion design anymore. I can’t stand it, the classes and the people, that’s old Veronica. I’m ready to get out of my comfort zone.”

“That’s great Veronica. What do you want to do instead?”

Betty had turned to watch Veronica now, and Veronica, still focused on the blonde, had turned over so her whole body was facing her.

“Maybe business? I always like hearing my dad talk about his work, being the big decision maker and bossing everyone around.”

Betty laughed at that, of course Veronica liked the thought of bossing everyone around.

“Yeah, I can see that.”

They settled back into the silence again, and Veronica scooted closer to Betty, arms pressed together as she leaned into her.

The sun was out of sight now, behind the trees after painting broad strokes of pinks and oranges across the sky. They sat in silence, watching as the night around them fell and blanketed them in a sort of smothering darkness. Insulated, in their own night with nothing but the moon to join them.

It got cool in the dark, and a breeze floated by causing goosebumps to erupt on Veronica’s arms and an involuntary shiver to ripple through her. Betty noticed of course.

“Are you cold? Here, I have a sweatshirt.” Betty was already jumping off the truck to loop around to the front. She came back with a purple Northwestern hoodie and Veronica smiled gratefully. She held her hands up, like a child waiting for their parent to dress them and Betty let out a laugh. She pulled the sweatshirt down over Veronica and it pooled at her waist. The hood was up, shielding Veronica from everything except Betty directly in front of her settling the hem of the sweatshirt.

Veronica smiled warmly and leaned forward into Betty’s personal space.

“Hi,” Veronica whispered.

“Hey,” Betty returned breathlessly. Their foreheads were touching, Veronica was leaning from atop the gate of the truck bed and Betty was pressed against it.

“You know,” Veronica kept speaking quietly, as if talking any louder would break some sort of spell, “I’ve kissed girls before… but only for a dare or spin the bottle.”

“Mhmm,” Betty hummed quietly.

Veronica brought her arms up, the long sweatshirt hanging over her hands, and she wrapped them around Betty’s shoulders to pull herself closer.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to more… with the right person.” She whispered.

Betty smiled. “Is that right?”

Veronica nodded, moving both of their heads up and down as they were still leaning against each other.

“Then kiss me, Veronica.” Betty challenged.

And then, they were kissing. Veronica could feel Betty’s smile, her lips were unyielding until it melted away and Betty was in between Veronica’s legs, the gate of the truck digging into her stomach a bit. They moved their lips together, mouths opening and tongues brushing.

They kissed and kissed, pushing boundaries just a step at a time. Veronica kissed along Betty’s jaw, Betty sucked lightly along Veronica’s neck. Exploring. 

Betty pulled back from the kiss, wide eyes and parted mouth that struck Veronica as a gorgeous sight. She enveloped Betty in her arms, pulling the girl as close as possible and tucking Betty’s head under her chin. They stayed like that for a minute, two, just listening to the chirping of crickets, listening as time passed by.

Veronica noted that the hoodie smelled mostly of car oil, a pungent tang that invaded her sense of smell but it was so distinctly Betty that she inhaled deeply.

Veronica could feel more so than hear Betty’s sigh next.

She pulled back and placed a hand on the blonde’s cheek.

“Why the sad face?” She asked quietly.

Betty flashed a lop-sided smile, one corner of her mouth quirked up.

“What do we do now, V? You go back to New York and I go back to Chicago?”

Veronica tilted her head. Betty’s eyes were deep, emotions swirling around. Everything she felt, Veronica could read immediately.

She shook her head slightly and placed a soft kiss on Betty’s chapped lips.

“Anything you want, B. This is just the beginning.”

* * *

They stayed out in that field, surrounded by grass and nothingness and the endless night sky in their own world until the sun rose and they realized how absolutely exhausted they were and Betty drove them home while the sky turned orange again. They crept quietly through Betty’s house and crawled into her bed, blinds down to shut the world out just a little bit longer.

* * *

“I expect you to visit me in New York, Elizabeth. And I mean just me, not me and Archie.” Veronica said pointedly. “And bring that new dress so I can take you on a real New York date.” She winked.

Betty had volunteered to drive Veronica and Archie to the train station in Greendale so they could drop Veronica off. She would be heading home for the few weeks left of summer, and then Archie and Betty would go their own separate ways too. They hadn’t mentioned anything to Archie yet, figuring they had all year to figure each other out before letting anyone else know.

Archie was currently dragging all of Veronica’s belongings onto the train so Betty and Veronica took that minute alone to say goodbye, not that they didn’t do it the night before but now was their last chance.

“I will, V. I’ll visit, and you can show me around and we can watch the sunset, okay?” Betty smiled. She gave Veronica a soft kiss, and held her hand close until Archie came bounding back.

“Alright, you’re all set Veronica! We loved having you here, nevermind what my dad said.”

Veronica gasped indignantly, “What did your father say?” 

Archie and Betty burst out laughing and Archie pulled Veronica in for a bone crushing hug. Then it was Betty’s turn and she enveloped Veronica in an all encompassing hug, pulling her head against her chest. Veronica hummed happily and then pulled back to drop a kiss on Betty’s cheek.

“Well kids, it’s been a blast. I’ll be sure to call when I get home safely.”

She left them with a wave, and a quick look back with sad eyes, but she got on the train and sat down with a smile. It was a whirlwind summer, one she’ll remember for the rest of her life.

* * *

“I think that went well, you know?” Archie said to Betty as they watched the train pull away with a screech.

“Yeah Arch, I like her a lot.” Betty agreed.


End file.
